Je serai forte
by Dei102
Summary: SPOIL attention! Comme les romans sont écrits en narrateur participants héros on voit pas vraiment les sentiments de Finnick et d'Annie donc voici un petit One-Shot sur la mort de Finnick... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement cela va de soi!


Je sens le métal, dur et froid, sous mes mains… Non ça ne peut finir ainsi! Cela va-t-il réellement se finir ainsi? Je sens leurs griffes me labourer le dos… leurs dents s'enfoncer dans mon cou. J'ai mal…horriblement mal. J'ouvre les yeux une dernière fois. Elle est là. Je tends la main… je peux sentir sa peau sous ma main. Elle me semble fragile comme un coquillage, douce comme si elle avait elle aussi été polie par la mer. Est-ca la douleur qui me fait divaguer? Cette exquise folie... Elle déferle en moi telle la marée furieuse elle me ramène dans un passé lointain… une époque perdue a jamais…

Le sable chaud roule doucement sous mes pieds. J'avance tranquillement à sa hauteur : elle ne m'a pas vu. Je m'attarde un instant au paysage qui s'offre à moi. La mer, calme et si invitante se laisse chauffer par un soleil déclinant mais présent. Le ciel se teinte peu à peu de cette couleur si particulière qui ne peut qu'émerveiller l'âme. Un léger vent rencontre mon visage, s'insinue entre mes cheveux et file encore et toujours vers des endroits inconnus. Quel bonheur de pouvoir emplir ses poumons de cet air salin… Quel bonheur de savoir qu'elle m'appartient à moi et a personne d'autre tout comme je n'appartiens qu'à elle et à elle seule.

Je m'assois dos à elle, puis laisse tomber ma tête sur ses genoux. Sa main viens jouer dans mes cheveux, elle enroule chaque mèche autour de ses doigts sans que son regard ne quitte l'horizon. Je la comprends et je tourne mes yeux vers cet endroit lointain. Quel inconnu est plus rassurant que l'horizon? Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, il est toujours là, fidèle à lui-même, toujours le même mais que retrouves-t-on au bout de celui-ci? Je n'en sais rien. Je tourne les yeux vers son visage… Elle est si fragile… Elle a besoin de je le sais… Tout comme je sais que j'ai toujours eu désespérément besoin d'elle. Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais au fond de moi j'ai la certitude qu'elle ressent dans chacune de mes étreintes ce qu'aucune autre n'aurait jamais pu comprendre. Tout le désespoir qui m'envahit quand je ne sais pas où elle est. Toute la douleur qui m'habite lorsque je dois la quitter pour aller vers une autre. Toutes ces atrocités qui hantent ma mémoire. Toute cette culpabilité qui occupe mon âme. Tous ces sentiments qui m'envahissent, elle les connaît. Je voudrais la préserver de tout cela, prendre sa douleur sur moi, la décharger de ce fardeau trop lourd à porter. Je l'aime. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse c'est tout. Ses yeux verts se fixent dans les miens. Elle me rappelle l'océan : si forte mais si imprévisible à la fois. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux foncés, j'en ressens chaque mèche couler entre mes doigts. Elle sourit et son visage s'illumine. Je n'ai jamais vu de si belles perles et elle vaut bien plus que cela à mes yeux. Je lui rends son sourire. Puis elle se penche et pose ses lèvres brulantes sur les miennes. Je me redresse pour rapprocher nos corps. Je ne peux mettre fin à cette étreinte… Je la perds… je ne la sens plus… pourquoi? Annie! Je veux encore entendre le son mélodieux de sa voix me dire qu'elle m'aime je veux encore me réveiller la nuit et sentir son corps chaud se lover contre mon torse! Pourquoi s'efface-t-elle ainsi? Annie! La peur m'envahit à mesure que son visage s'efface, mes mains battent l'air a la recherche de son corp.

Elle est mon ancre, ma bouée et je me raccroche a son souvenir mais comme le souffle de vie qu'il me reste elle me coule entre les doigts. Je ne la sens plus… je ne la vois plus. Je ne vois plus rien je ne ressens pas la douleur. C'est mieux ainsi. Je suis étendu sur le dos un ultime soupir sur les lèvres :

«Je t'aime Annie»

La jeune femme se redressa dans son lit, haletante, recouverte d'une fine couche de sueur. Elle n'a qu'une exclamation sur les lèvres :

«Finnick»

Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche comme si prononcer son nom allait confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà au plus profond de son cœur. Elle se senti basculer dans cet était de folie qui la coupait de la cruauté du monde extérieur. Impuissante face à son esprit, elle le laissait franchir la mince ligne la séparant de l'aliénation lorsqu'elle le sentit dans son ventre. Cette manifestation eut pour effet de la sortir de sa torpeur pour de bon. Pour le petit être qu'elle allait mettre au monde et pour le seul être qu'elle ait réellement aimé au cour de sa vie elle ne peut plus se laisser aller, fuir dans cet état d'ivresse que son esprit lui fabrique pour la préserver de l'horreur qui règne en elle. Non… elle ne peut plus se dérober. Elle porte en elle la preuve de son amour pour lui… la fusion de leur amour… Et pour ce petit être sans défense elle doit désormais laisser ses cauchemars derrière elle.

Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres puis une promesse envers l'être aimé :

«Je serai forte je te le promet. C'est à mon tour de le protéger face à l'horreur du monde… Finnick je te promets notre enfant te connaitras… Je t'aime.»


End file.
